


Red sun

by DeanWinchester_crush



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchester_crush/pseuds/DeanWinchester_crush
Summary: —2579!-caught Cas.—Mm? -green-eyed in surprise looked towards the speaker.—2579.—What are you talking about, sun?-white smile lit up the blue-eyed.—Your freckles.Two thousand five hundred seventy nine is the exact number of freckles on your face.I counted.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Red sun

—So we're going to the beach?-Sammy couldn't hold back an ecstatic smile.  
—Yes, not for long.-Dean muttered under his breath, not too pleased with the idea. He cut everything for sandwiches if the younger one suddenly wants to eat.

He certainly loved surprises, but he was worried anyway. Cas called him on another date, saying that today will be something special. Winchester could not have imagined what was so special and for what reason, besides their anniversary, what could happen ...  
“—And if something goes wrong?And if he wants to break up? We’ve been together for 4 years...”-Dean went into his thoughts.  
Sam began to run nearby, collecting his and brother’s things. Acting like a child, he bothered the elder even more.

***

Winchester was no longer worried; he literally melted, seeing how Cas was coming to him with flowers. Despite the fact that Sammy whistled and stepped aside in the eyes of both there was not a drop of doubt.

—Happy Anniversary! -including Dean in an embrace and blushing sweetly, congratulated Cas. I opened my hands and felt an “innocent” kiss on the cheek.

—Your brother is already swimming.- the blue-eyed remarked with a smile.  
—Hmm ... he’s going to take his exams tomorrow, so let him enjoy it.-Dean laughed and pulled his beloved along in the water.

***

—Dean?May I have you for a minute? -Castiel smiled and stepped aside.  
—Yes? -Winchester almost immediately called back.  
—If Sam passes the exams tomorrow, can we bring him home and stay here in the tent?-this sweet smile... Dean knows exactly where he saw her.  
—Great idea.-Winchester said with a little thought. “And where did he just learn Sam’s puppy eyes?” Sitting on the seashore and watching the waves, they were forgotten together. Dean was thinking about making an offer soon, but had no idea how to do it. Cas openly admired Winchester, for sure he would like his main gift.

—2579!-caught Cas.  
—Mm? -green-eyed in surprise looked towards the speaker.  
—2579.  
—What are you talking about, sun?-white smile lit up the blue-eyed.  
—Your freckles.Two thousand five hundred seventy nine is the exact number of freckles on your face.  
I counted.  
—Seriously? -Dean opened his mouth a little, closed it again.  
—Yes, I recently finished counting them and thought it would be a wonderful anniversary present. Now Cas began to doubt a little about his innocence.  
-You’re amazing!  
Without waiting for an answer, Dean approached Novak's face and kissed sweetly.  
The lovers continued the kiss. They were lucky that there was not a soul on the beach and so they were able to lazily spend time until the night.

***

“Oh my God ... I guess I'm doing it in vain.” Still, I rushed things ... If he does not agree? -Winchester paced from side to side, with flowers in his hands and rings in his pocket. 

Soon he saw Cas running up to that spot.

—Hello, Dean! It sounded too serious from his lips, so he laughed.  
—Hello! - it turned out a little nervously, the voice broke in the end, but this blue-eyed did not notice.  
—Flowers? For what reason? -Castiel was pleasantly surprised.  
\- Hm. On a very interesting occasion-Winchester knelt down, pulling a red box out of his pocket.  
-You…  
-Yes! -Cas fell into a hug with Dean. The faces of both got a little blush, and Cas began to peer into the face of his beloved ... husband!

—2580!-the blue-eyed muttered in surprise and laughed in unison with his own words.


End file.
